Make me your's
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Rogue goes to her part time job to find her has a suspire din stores for her A big thanks to my friend for making the cover photo


_**A friend of mine and I came up with this idea together, and I decided to take the time to write a lemon.**_

 _ **I also wanted to make some things clear that just because one character dominates, doesn't mean I like them better, think they're hotter, or win in a fight. I do find Diana to be hotter, but I like Rogue way more and think she'd come out the winner in a battle(I don't fall for ScrewAttack's BS BTW).**_

 _ **I do not own the rights to either character**_

The scene started at a mansion, early in the morning. It was a lone house, with no neighbors. Trees surrounded the area, with a yard almost a mile long and wide! It also contained a backyard pool, connect to the master bedroom. One would think the owns of this house must be a god, but they're a goddess!

The sun's light bleed through the windows. The morning shine crawled across the floor, meet the bed, and reached the maiden sleeping on the bed. She moaned a bit a slowly opened her eyes. The woman leaded upwards as the sheets feel off her, revealing her naked body. Any person, male or female, would probably die due to blood loss and/or a brain explosion from the sight of ner nude figure and pure beauty. A dark, smooth, waterfall of hair which was neither too long or short. Piercing blue eyes that would capture anyone's mind with just their mere vision. Soft, pink lips. And flawless skin from head to top.

When it came to her figure, it perfectly matched her beauty. Frim, yet soft, mountains of womanhood. Rosy nipples. A flat six pack, with slightly muscular arms. And a perfectly round near end. She turley was a goddess and she was Diana Prince, most commonly known as, the Wonder Woman.

Her heard a knock on the door and took the person to come in. A maid walked in, but looked away when she saw Diana naked.

"Mistress Prince!" She began. "Don't you ever think about putting some clothes on when sleeping?!"

"Not anymore," Diana answered. "After choosing to live a part time life like this and taking time to think about humans and gods history. I learned that we were never meet to wear cloth to begin with. And if I sleep naked, it also gives me a better reason to hit a peeping tom."

"I will never understand you, mistress." The maid said. "Anyway, breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes."

"I'll be down after I have a shower," she told as the maid left.

While in the shower, a problem Diana had was kicking in. She was kind a wise, but her goddess side was starting to get the better of her. She needed someone to personally abuse, and would worship her with their life. Diana would killed to have someone on their knees for her. But who?! She couldn't force anyone to do so or go out a kidnap/tourture someone. And most of the other JL members were already in a couple.

As she stepped out, put a robe on, and walked downstairs. Thought of ideas rushed through the mistress of the house's head. As she reached the final step, she snapped her fingers as a 'that's it' face appeared on her.

She walked into the kitchen with a big smile.

"Good news everyone! You get the day off!" She announced.

Before anyone could ask why, she told, "Don't worry! Everything's okay! Though I expect you all to be back here by noon tomorrow!"

As they left the mansion to take a day off, Wonder Woman texted all her employees and interns that the day was one, except one specific person.

 _A few hours later_

A young woman flew down onto Wonder Woman's front yard. She wore a skin tight yellow/green jumpsuit that showed all the small details of her figure. You could make own the shape of her firm breasts and smooth figure. She also wore a brown jacket that stopped, below her chest, was completely unbuttoned, and sleeves were barely a few inches long. The woman also had a belt with an 'X' symbol, on it along with a green headband. A white streak went across her brown hair which was loose, but her joyful face was still visible. She was the X-men, Rogue.

She walked up, opened the door and called, "Hello." Wonder Woman came down which made Rogue shocked.

"Miss. Prince!" She said nervous. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting to see you."

"There's no need to apologize." The mistress replied. "I gave everyone else the day off, so it's just you and me."

That comment made Rogue blush a little.

"Anyway, you'll be cleaning up the pool today." Diana told.

Rogue when out to clean the area around the pool. Diana soon walked out in a tight bikini and sat on one of the beach chairs. Seeing Wonder Woman show so much skin caused the X-Men member to get horny in seconds. Returning to reality, she shook her head and continued to brush the pool grounds.

After laying on her back for a few minutes, Diana called Rogue over. When she made it, mistress gave Rogue a bottle of sun lotion, on her belly, and unstrapped her bra. Rogue's nipples were now completely harden, which to the point they could be seen through her tight suit. She shook her head again and applied the cream on Diana's back. The Princess purred from the feeling.

"You're so good, Rogue," She complimented.

"T-thanks," Rogue replayed.

After finishing and restrapping her bra, Rogue prepared to get back to work. Before she left, Diana grabbed her hand. Rogue turned to ask what was wrong, only to have Wonder Woman pull her close.

"You're so sexy I can't resist it!" Diana purred with half suit eyes.

Rogue was frozen in shock. Someone as gody as Diana, was hugging her. Diana rubbed their bodies together making both moan. She then leaned slightly forward and nibbled Rogue's bottom lip.

"You like that don't you?" She whispered in the younger woman'a ears.

Rogue answered by moaning, as Diana rested her on the chair. She perfectly aligned her body on top of the mutant's so they were eye-to-eye, bust-to-bust, etc. She then covered her face with light pecks.

"Do you want it?" She asked.

"I…" Rogue paused before answering. "I want it."

"Then it's your lucky day! I've been dying to dominating someone lately, and since you can't stop staring at me and we're alone. It's the perfect time." Wonder woman explained. "But we're gonna have to do it my way."

Before Rogue asked what she mean, Diana gently wrapped the Lasso of Truth around her neck.

"Now, let's take things to my bedroom," The Amazonian told while walking her pet to the bedroom.

Once they reached the bedroom, Diana closed all the doors and windows.

"Take it off," She told. "All of it!"

Rogue did as she was told and started by letting her jacket slide off her arms and onto the floor. She then reached for the back of her neck and behind to unzip her suit. After having it fall to her feet and stepping out, Rogue unstrapped her bra and dropped it as her nipples hardened from the air hitting them. The mutant ended by placing her thumbs on the side of her panties and pulling them down.

After stripping, Wonder Woman pull her over with her rope.

"You missed a spot!" She said while removing Rogue headband.

The two then shared a kiss. With her guard down, Wonder Woman used the lasso of truth to tie Rogue's arms above her head, with the other end of the rope attached to the ceiling. Diana kissed her again and even though she couldn't use her arms, Rogue wrapped her legs around her waist and lead her head forward.

"It's a good thing you've gotten control over that touchly and kissy power of your's, or less we couldn't having so much fun." Wonder Woman said.

Before Rogue could response, Diana pushed her lips back against Rogue. The mutant felt the amazonian's larger breasts rub against her own. After awhile, Diana lead down so she was eye level with Rogue's chest. She took one of one of her boobs and squished it. Moans escaped her mouth as Diana lead forward and licked her other nipple. After it harden up a bit more, she latched onto it with her mouth and sucked.

"Yes! Please don't stop!" Rogue begged.

Diana continued her work as Rogue kept begging for more. To her delight, milk escaped the nipple as she drank. She withdrew from her breasts after a few minutes. Before Rogue could whine, she placed her hand on her lower region and rubbed it.

"You like that huh?" She mocked as Rogue closed her eyes and moaned.

The goddess put one finger inside her making her yelp. She then gently rubbed within. After a bit, she placed two fingers inside as Rogue's moans grew lounder. She smirked at Rogue's cute face of pleasureus pain. Diana soon put three fingers within her and increased speed.

"Oh yes! Make me cum!" Rogue continued to beg!

"Okay, you asked for it!" The Justice League member said before going all out!

Rogue screamed as she came all over the floor under and Diana's hand. Rogue hang from the lasso about to pass out. Wonder woman soon untied her, carried her over to the bed, and placed the mutant down. She rested her body on top of Rogue's. Diana then placed her lips on her's a steh two shared a kiss. Despite being exhausted, Rogue yearned for more. The goddess rubbed her larger breasts against Rogue's causing her to mouth within the kiss.

Afterwords, Diana leaned back and pulled Rogue into a scissor position. She rubbed her womanhood against the younger woman's as the two moaned.

"Yes! Yes!" Rogue kept begging!

Diana picked up speeds not wanting this moment to end soon. Rogue yelled as both came at once. Not being able to take it anymore, Rogue passed out as Diana went to take a shower. She gor dress afterwords, grabbed a book, and sat down as Rogue slept.

 _Hours later_

Rogue woke up to see Wonder woman reading.

"Mistress," She moaned while rubbing her head. "What happened to me?"

She soon noticed it was pass 8 PM.

"Oh my god!" She yelled. "I'm late!"

She quickly got dressed an ran out the door.

"Sorry! Gotta go! Bye mistress, Diana!" Rogue called before rushing out the door.

"Guess my hunger is filled?" Wonder Woman smiled as she went to have dinner.


End file.
